Remind me about us-Creek-South park
by coffeeandkisses
Summary: Tweek feels useless and stupid. But maybe with some new and old memories with Craig that could change. (This is a yaoi Creek if you don't like then please don't read- thank you!)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me! I wish.

Please ignore any errors I've probably miss.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter** 1

I ,Tweek Tweak, am a screw up. I can't do anything right. I quietly sigh into my pillow. My arm twitches as I pull on the lamp cord. Rolling to my side, I remember the day's events. Today I had a double shift at my parents' coffee shop right after school. Serving tables and booths is hard as it is. . . Try not to twitch and spazz so you don't drop the coffee. And just my luck I dropped 3 cups and one cup just happened to drop on my crush, Craig Tucker. Yes I like Craig Tucker. . . since the 7th grade so about 4 years. Yes I'm gay. And no I have not talked to him. . . in a while. Simply because 1) I'm scared of him slightly 2) I'm only "That Twitchy Blonde kid that has me for some classes" to him and 3) what if he hates me for being gay and liking him? He could beat my scrawny ass?! Beside why would someone like him like me? He seems like he has his life together and even if life throws shit his way he just keeps a straight face and flips off everything. And compared to me, he seems . . . I don't know how to explain whole. I try to shake off my blush and muffle a scream. I'm a complete idiot. I remember Craig's face as I dropped to cup. He showed no expression or so it seemed to Clyde and Token. Maybe I was seeing things, but I could've sworn i saw some pity in his shiny cobalt eyes. Nah it was probably my imagination beside why would he feel pity for me? I couldn't help but feel confused. Why? The though stayed with me as I slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

School. Prison. Aren't they both the same? Teachers don't believe I can do anything, students think I'm mental not like I can blame then. I don't have much friends. I used to hang out with Craig's gang but we haven't talked in years. But I've gotten close to Pip and Butters. I think it's funny how most of the blondes started hanging out. I stare blankly at the board. Some lesson I already learned by myself was being explain by some lazy teacher who probably think we can't do anything. I finish the classwork for the day and pull out my iPod. As if it was a message from God, "Thinking of You" by The Maine came on. Dammit, why do you have to come to mind? I lay my head on the desk letting the lyrics sink in.

**But you still haven't changed your mind**  
**So I sat and sang along**  
**I was singing along**  
**I've been thinking of you-ooo**

I feel a slight tap on my shoulder. I turn my head to be greeted by Pip. He smiles as he passes me a note. I give him a concerned look. Who would write me note? I mean Pip sits next to me so that's pointless. I guess Pip saw my confusion and points to the corner of the room. There i spot a familiar navy chullo. Funny how everyone changed their hat styles but Craig really likes blue chullos. I mean even Kyle got a haircut and a new green baseball cap and his usual green hat. I laugh at the though of hats cause think about it we're 10th graders and we hardly changed styles. What was i going to do... Oh yeah the note! I open the note carefully. I couldn't believe what i read.

**Tweek-**

**Meet me behind the gym at lunch. Bring food (since Coffee is a given)**

**-Craig **

God could his writing be more horrible? Why does he want to hang out with me? Let alone eat lunch with me?! Oh god the pressure?! (dammit just when i was sounding normal) I stare at the wall next to me. Lunch seems so far. I could feel my heart pound as my 4th period slowly ended. Grabbing my portable coffee cup I walk to the gym twitching the whole way there. Sipping my coffee i sit with my back against the gym watching couples sneak by to have a quick make out session. "Maybe he won't show" i say out loud. Maybe I am mental 'cause who the hell talks to themselves? You, that's who. Ok so? Wait this isn't helping me. Whatever. Plugging my earbuds in i blast "Weightless" by All Time Low and softly sing.

**Manage me, I'm a mess**  
**Turn a page, I'm a book half unread**  
**I wanna be laughed at, laughed with just because**  
**I wanna feel weightless and that should be** **enough**

I feel a hand mess up my blonde hair. I look to see Craig patting my head. I could help but blush. He crouched down next to be. There was a heavy silence. Fuck now what? Craig's first to break the silence.

"So you like All Time Low?" He grabs my Ipod. My hand twitches when his hand rubbed against mine. "Oh what's this?" he says as the song changes to "Stomach Tied in Knots" by Sleeping with Sirens. He smirks. "What a perfect song for this moment..." he mutters. I sip my coffee hoping it would calm myself. "Oh yeah. Here.." Craig hands me a little bag of cookies. I looked at him confused. "Oh Ruby make some and wanted you to have some." A look of sudden realization crossed my face.

"Ruby?! I miss her!" I smile at Craig. He looks caught off guard at my remark. "Hey, how's Stripe doing?" I ask.

"You . . .you remember him?" Craig looked shocked. He laughs. He has a nice laugh, it's the type that makes you smile. "He's fine. He got some gray hair now though." I smile as i bite a cookie. Ruby really knows how to cook; they taste amazing!

"How long has it been?" Craig removed his hat, letting his somewhat long hair fall onto his face.

"Since what?" I watch as he brushes his hair behind his ear. I laugh "Dude only chics do that.." I notice his ear piercing. "Oh sweet when did you get that?"

"Last year. And since we hung out?" He stared into my eyes. "You have a really nice eye colour. It's like the same colour as coffee with creamer. A warm brown..." He leans in a bit. Shit I'm getting nervous.

I stare back fighting the urge to kiss him. But his lips look soft... NO! You're gonna screw this up! "Umm since the 7th grade maybe?"

"Well you should come over sometime. How bout today? Cause I'm sure Ruby and Stripe miss you." He gets up and offers his hand.

"Yeah I'd love too." I take his offer as he helps me up. I look up slightly to see his eyes. "Fuck when did you get taller then me you ass?!" I punch him softy.

He flips me off. "Since the 8th grade so suck it shorty." He ruffles my hair. It feels like the old times and i can't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Time for chapter 2! :D Again I own nothing. Hope you enjoy. :) Sorry it's short! Forgive me!

(P.S I write these stories for my lover. :) You know who you are. And i like to take request for any couple)

* * *

Chapter 2

The day seemed to go by so fast. Or maybe it was cause I was happy to get to go to Craig's house. But I can't help it! I haven't been over since the 7th grade. I walk over to my locker only to find Craig waiting for me. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I quickly drink the rest of my cold coffee and walk over to him.

"Oh hey shorty." He smirks. I glare.

"I'm only a few inches shorter then you." I was so glad coffee stops my twitches. Psh my doc says I should lay off.

"Still." Craig starts walking. "You coming?"

"Yeah wait up." I stuff my books and run after him. The walk to Craig's place couldn't be longer. I start shaking half way there. I wish I would've got a thicker sweater. "S-s-shit it's f-f-fucking co-l-l-d." Craig grabs my arm and pulls me closer, linking our arms.

"Stay close then." he says staring toward the road. I feel my face flush. Yes Tweek blush cause that's manly. Manly? You're worried bout being manly? You're gay! Touche'... Ok stop fighting with yourself. "We're here." He unlocks the door. "RUBY! I'm home!" A small girl with low red pigtails walks in. She looks at me confused and then sudden realization hits her.

"TWEEK?!" she hugs well more likes tackles me. "I missed you! Why don't you visit? Did my stupid brother do something?" She glares at him, he flips her off.

"Hey Ruby. How's it going?" I ask as Craig picks me up. Ruby grabs my arm dragging me to the living room.

"You don't twitch now?" she says confused. She leaves to the kitchen.

"I still do but coffee stops it for a while." She returns with 3 cups of coffee. Judging by the smell, french vanilla creamer and some sort of chocolate coffee brew. Smells sweet. God coffee really is my drug. I sip the freshly brewed cup. Ruby sits next to me and stares. "Y-yes?" I hope she doesn't hate me!? Oh god! What if she does?!

"Your hair looks soft." She runs her small fingers through my hair. Craig looks pissed but at what? "I was right." She smirks. Craig glares. What the hell is with this atmosphere?! I down my coffee, the hot liquid pouring down my throat. Craig sits up and grabs my hand.

"Let's go upstairs." I couldn't fight back not that I tried. He pulled me upstairs my feet shuffling against the floor. He opens the door to his room. I flinch not knowing what to expecting. What if he just brought me there to beat me up?! OH MY GOD! He did! I'mma die! I'mma die by the hands of my crush!? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! "Tweek you ok?" I open my eyes. He had a pretty normal room. A couple band posters hung on the wall, he's prized Red Racer poster hung above his bed, a library of random books, a bed (really? Did you think he sleep on the roof? Shut up! Make me!) and a desk with a laptop and a ipod on it. Craig lays on his bed. I sit next to him. It became quiet. But the friendly type of quiet, the type you never want to end cause it's just really peaceful. I think Craig fell asleep. I lean over him my hair brushing his cheek. Fuck I'm so close! One kiss... NO! You're gonna mess up like you do with everything. Craig's eyes suddenly opened. Well fuck it's isn't awkward... Craig notices at how close we are. He leans in. Wait?! WHY IS HE LEANING IN?! OH MY FUCKING GOD HE'S GONNA BEAT ME UP! I brace myself so a pain that didn't come. Instead I felt a soft pair of lips touch mine. My brain stops.

CRAIG. TUCKER. MY. CRUSH. SINCE. THE. 7TH. GRADE. IS. KISSING. ME.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Woot! I'm soooooo sorry bout the cliff hanger. My girlfriend was yelling at me cause she hates cliffhangers. Thanks for all the reviews. It make me feel special so can I get more please? Ok now to write.

PS- I'm thinking of adding more couples but it's up to the readers. (More couples=longer story)

I own nothing. Please ignore any mistakes. I'm only human.

* * *

Chapter 3

He pulls away from our kiss. Idiot why'd you pull away!? Ok now he's just staring at me.

"Tweak I'm sooo sorry!" he looks worried. I smile and not just any smile, no this is the type of smile that hurts your cheeks. "I really a- uhm" I cut him off with another kiss. He suddenly gets the picture. OH THANK GOD he finally gets it! He pulls away lightly.

Smirking he say "So now what shorty?"

"Fuck you Tucker." He kisses me again.

"What time?" DID THIS FUCKER JUST WINK AT ME?! "But seriously, do you want to go out with me?" I can hear the awkwardness in his voice.

"Wellllll..." He glares. "Yes." I tackle him and we both just lie in bed.

"Ok Ruby you don't have to listen now." Craig screams at the door. The door opens exposing Ruby listening to every word.

"But it was so cute and sorta cheesy." Ruby says. "About time Craig." She walks over to the bed and lays in between us. "Tweek, you wanna spend the night?" Craig and me blush.

"Errr sure let me call." It's a friday. Your parents will let you. But do you wanna? I trust Craig. I'll stay. Ok have fun with that. I walk to the kitchen and dial my parents. They agree shocked that it's Craig's and not Butters' or Pip's.

Craig sits in the living room setting up the Wii. "You wanna play or watch Netflixs?"

"How bout both?" Him being Craig Tucker of course he would have a Red Racer game. "Bet I can kick your ass in this game."

"Hahaha yeah like that'll happen. You're on." He tosses me a remote. "Winner picks the movie and I'm in the mood for a mind twisting movie."

"You know I hate those! They get me all p-p-paranoid!" Fuck the twitches are coming back. "Fine. B-but if I -agh- win I wanna watch a-a-a chick flic-k-k." Craig glares at me. I know he doesn't want to watch the Notebook, but I do and I refuse to lose.

On screen, bright numbers count down the time before the race. 3- 2- 1- GO! I speed up and keep up with Craig. But my hands are shaking like crazy. Suddenly I get an idea.

"Hey Craig. Are you ticklish?"

"A little wh-" I poke his side and he jumps up. I tickle him and while he's down I speed for the finish. "haha you little cheater!"

"N-n-nope you never said anything about being tickled or c-c-cheating." Craig pouts. "How manly." He ruffles my already messy blonde hair.

"Whatever you won. You pick the movie. . . as long as you sit close to me." He sits toward the end of the couch.

"W-with pleasure." I picked Timer instead of the Notebook. I'll watch it someday...

"This is totally manly." Craig says as the movie starts.

"Craig you're gay. Shut up and watch the movie." Ruby says as she sits down on the floor with a bowl of popcorn.

"You're gonna watch it with us too?" Craig ask.

"Yes cause I like this movie." Ruby offers me some popcorn.

"Thanks. I like this movie too." Ruby smiles toward me.

"Oh I made you coffee." She runs to the kitchen to bring me back a cup of the heavenly brew.

"Thanks Ruby!" She smiles and sits down again. I have a feeling we're gonna get along perfectly.

The movie starts playing. Craig leans his cheek on his hand and watches as they explain the timer. The timer is basically a timer that counts down the years, days, hours, minutes, and minutes till you meet the one. If I had one would it go off right now? Did I find the one? I hope so. Craig gets up and grabs two blankets for us and Ruby. He dims the lights and covers both me and Ruby with the blankets. He's such a nice big brother. I sip my coffee and curl up next to him. He stretches his arm over my shoulder. "Cause that wasn't cheesy at all Tucker." I whisper.

"Hey leave my horrible dating skills alone." he whispers as he searches for my hand under the folds of cloth. He holds my hand our fingers interlocked. I never understood how people like holding hands. I thought it was just skin contact. But now having Craig's hand intertwined with mine i feel like the butterflies are gonna kill me. But it's also a comforting feeling. Like Ii have someone to stand by me and help me through life and tell me I'm not worthless. What a beautiful thought. The movie ended and everyone heads to their rooms. I follow Craig. And a sudden realization hits me. I don't have any of my things with me.

"Craig. I'll be back I'mma run over to my place and grab my stuff." Craig looks at me confused. He tosses me a shirt.

"Wear this and I'll grab you a toothbrush from the spares." Craig goes to the bathroom returning with a toothbrush. "There you go." He walks into the closet and changes in to a undershirt and some pj shorts.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN CRAIG TUCKER HAS JUST COME OUT OF THE CLOSET." He flips me off. I change into the shirt. "Craig this is too big." The shirt covered the majority of my boxers and it was only a medium!

Craig laughs at me. "OMFG that's so cute and funny!"

"WHY AM I THE CUTE ONE?!" I yell as i throw a pillow at him.

"Simply because I'm the sexy one." We both collapse on the bed in fits of laughter.


End file.
